1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to furniture having removable legs, and in particular to tables, support bases, shelf units and similar furniture which are assembled from a number of separate components without requiring special tools or assembly techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the years, various arrangements have been proposed to reduce the size of tables and other furniture, for easy storage and/or shipment to a remote location. For example, tables have been provided with folding legs to facilitate storage when not in use. Tables made of sheet metal components have been proposed in which the table is split into half portions which are hingedly connected together for even greater compaction. These types of tables are fully assembled at a factory location and are quickly erected by manipulating the hingedly interconnected components.
Certain advantages in economy of fabrication and shipment can be realized if the table can be formed from a number of separate, independent components assembled by an end user. Of course, it is important in the consumer market that the assembly required be relatively simple, without requiring special knowledge, assembly skills or tools. As those familiar with folding tables and the like are aware, it is especially important that the legs be securely attached to the table to prevent wiggling, leading to eventual separation from the table or collapse of the table structure.